


a dying man's last wish

by undernightlight



Series: Gays in Space [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Poe Dameron is captures, and General Hux can't help himself but to visit the one he once loved.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: Gays in Space [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/951465
Kudos: 14





	a dying man's last wish

"Well, if it's on Jakku, we'll soon have it." Hux said to Ren, thankful the mask stopped the heavy breath reaching his face. 

"I'll leave that to you," and his co-commander stormed away. Hux didn't watch but he listened, waiting for the footsteps to be gone. 

He turned to the trooper at the door. "No one comes inside until I come out." And he stepped inside the interrogation room. 

The prisoner was strapped to the rig and was exhausted, it wasn't hard to see. He was sweaty, and it looked like he was struggling to breathe, though it was hard to tell from behind. He'd heard the screams too, that Ren had pulled from his body. It wasn't a pleasant sound to hear. The entire time, Hux had been waiting outside and debating whether it was worth going in, if it was worth putting himself through seeing him, but when he heard the screaming, he knew he had to see. 

"You know we'll get that droid." A question or statement it didn't really matter but the prisoner let out a strained chuckled at the sound of Hux's voice. "You should've just told him, there was no need for such…extreme methods." Another chuckle. "I don't understand how you find this funny Dameron."

"I'm laughing at you, not the situation." Hux tensed. "Let me see your face." And despite just admitting to laughing at him, Hux could hear the genuine warmth in his voice, and so Hux walked around slowly.

Poe's face was covered in blood, dry down his chin and neck, and his eyes were sunken like shipwrecks. It hurt to see Poe in such a bad state - it hurt to see Poe at all. It had been over ten years since he left Yavin 4 and left Poe behind. He still thought about him, probably more than he should, but they were only thoughts, they didn't mean anything. 

Somehow, despite looking worse than Hux had ever seen him, Poe still managed to smile. "God you look the same," he choked out. 

"So do you, mostly."

"You finally made General."

"You're a Resistance pilot, like your mother."

The room fell silent and awkward. Hux couldn't help him, there was nothing to be done but retrieve the droid. In a way, Hux felt sorry for Poe, he was a good, kind man who didn't deserve such pain. But Poe chose this life, knew the risks of beings in the Resistance and accepted that. It was still hard to see though. 

"I wish things could've been different too," Poe said, as if knowing what Hux was thinking; so that hadn't changed, Poe's ability to read him like an open book. Hux missed that. Then his tone changed, Poe was scared. "What are they going to do to me?"

Hux took a breath. "You'll most likely be kept alive until we find your droid, and then after you'll be executed." He tried to keep distant, but this was Poe Dameron, the only person he'd ever truly loved, so it was agonising. "There is nothing I can do but ensure a quick death."

A pained chuckled, "I suppose that's something," and a cough. Hux had to get out of there. He started for the door, walking round and passed, but Poe called out, "Armitage?" 

"Yes?" 

"Can I ask one thing from you, as a dead man?" 

"You can ask, but I can make no promises."

"Can you kiss me, please? Just one."

Hux, if he was smart, would just walk away without another word, but he'd already been foolish enough to enter the room to begin with, so why be smart now. Though he wasn't sure what it would achieve but bring them both pain, reopening old wounds, Hux took steps backward to be directly beside Poe, still strapped, looking up at him with the same eyes Hux had fallen in love with when he was seventeen. His hand went to Poe's cheek without thinking and Poe lent into it. 

Hux was gentle when he kissed him - he didn't want to hurt him - and he wanted it to last, to be something he could cling to if he ever needed it. Poe must've felt the same way, clinging to his lips when he even had a thought about pulling back. It lasted far longer than Hux should've allowed - he shouldn't have allowed it at all, but he was weak - but he just couldn't pull away, he couldn't stop, he didn't want to. He missed Poe, he always had, and he was reminded again seeing him, and reminded further by kissing him. 

But he did pull back, and he straightened himself out, adjusting his coat and uniform. Poe looked sad, probably for many reasons, and so Hux couldn't stop himself from leaning over and planting one final kiss on his forehead. "I truly am sorry Poe, that things turned out this way."

"Yeah, so am I." Poe had a habit of calling out last minute, as he did it again when Hux passed from his view, "You know what hurts the most about this?" 

Hux didn't turn around, didn't walk back, but asked, "What?" 

"That you're truly happy with the First Order, happier than you ever were with me."

Hux clenched his jaw and tightened his hands into fists, but only for a few seconds, before calming again and leaving the room, not saying anything.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly love me some gingerpilot like damn
> 
> I've never actually written a gingerpilot fic off of twitter, so this was fun, even if it was just short - it was to be part of a bigger piece that I'll probably never write, but I'm happy to put it in a comment reply if someone is interested (not that I have a lot ^_^)


End file.
